The Moon's Calling
by thedarkerexplanation
Summary: A few centuries after Breaking Dawn. A new character called Leah. Rohan knows that Leah fits into the mysterious Cullen clan somehow, but who/what is she? and why does everyone hate her?
1. Chapter 1

BEGINNING: CASTLE

the story switches between two character POV.

Leah's : LPOV

and

Rohan's : RPOV

-------------------------------------------------

LPOV

A growl ripped through my throat and startled the intruding vampire. He took three steps backwards. While he goggled at my freakish appearance, I took him in; he had all the typical traits of his kind; pale, sweet-smelling and unnaturally beautiful. I glared up at him from my defensive crouch.

He held up an envelope and motioned that he was just delivering it to the man of the house, Lord Aro. Almost at the thought of my master's name he appeared, silently at the bottom of the dusting grand stairs, not leaving a single impression or footprint in the dust behind. The dust didn't even cloud as he moved over it.

The tall vampire hurried over to Aro's side and handed him the letter, which turned out to be written on fine paper, in tiny indecipherable writing and many pages thick.

The messenger waited for Lord Aro to read it, as he did he shot surreptitious glances at me. While I waited for him to say something, I examined him closer. His hair was long, past his shoulders, which was odd of a volunteer to the Cullen clan. They tended to have crew-cuts. Long hair was a more nomadic hair-style. My lips twitched at the new word for the vampire's the Cullen's took in. There's was little voluntary about working for the Cullen's. Even so, I hated this 'volunteer' on principal. My gaze flicked up to his eyes, which as I expected, were golden-brown. He wore a black over-coat and pants, with no shoes.

He finally asked me;

"Who are you? My name is Rohan."

I raised an eyebrow at him slowly, patronising him.

"Or rather, _what_ am I?" I replied in my deep growling voice.

He nodded.

I took a deliberate, slow step forward, my out-stretched claws closing the distance between us.

I lowered my head to the ground; ears pinned back and my tail erect. I bared my teeth slightly and growled;

"The one who will kill you if you are still in my castle by th-"

Aro interrupted me with a click of the fingers; he pointed at Rohan "Messenger, at what time will this… meeting of sorts be at?"

I cringed inwardly at Lord Aro's blatant undermining of me in front of this stranger.

Rohan tore his gaze from me and replied "A-a month, they thought it would leave enough time for you to… loosen any ends and travel, as I'm sure the notes suggests, by less public means."

Lord Aro nodded.

"You're leaving?" I demanded

"_We_ have been invited to the Cullen's for a… assembly."

"Cullens!?" I barked. This was terrible I couldn't go, I wasn't… ready.

"Yes, the Cullen's, we will be there in a month. Our visitor would most appreciate the guestrooms in the Western Wing, I believe."

I nodded vaguely, still shocked by the news.

Lord Aro turned, rereading the note, still not disturbing the dusty manor in the slightest.

I gathered my senses and turned to Rohan, "Bags?" I asked rudely.

He turned to the front door where a small suitcase lay. I trotted over and picked it up.

"Follow" I commanded the messenger and walked up to the guestrooms.

When we reached the large oak doors I left the bag and unlocked the double doors. "We will be feasting tomorrow afternoon. Til then, you may use the research centre to the left. Try not to stray around the castle."

I left.

----------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

I was still figuring _what_ she was when I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Well, it's not Lord Aro" came the exasperated and surprisingly deep voiced reply.

I opened the door; again, her appearance stunned me for a moment.

She was definitely human, or partly so. Her eyes and hips and fingers were blatantly human, feminine too. But she was also overwhelmingly _wolf_. The grey fur, tail, ears and un-shoed feet were all wolf.

Strangest of all were where the two elements met. Like on her wrists and hands, which were clawed and furry and, I was sure, unable to rotate completely, but there were defined fingers as well.

Her mouth (or muzzle?) was almost grotesque. The skin around her lips was slightly sagged, like a wolf's, but tinted pink, like a girls.

She was the strangest combination of prettiness and misshape, it wouldn't be an unfair evaluation to call her ugly, but still, I was mesmerised by her, especially by her eyes, which weren't red, like a true vampire's, or gold, like a vegetarians, or even brown, blue or green like a humans, they were… orange.

Which, at this moment, were glaring at me.

She turned abruptly and called behind her "It's time to eat, feast drink, whatever you wish to call it."

Her walk was proud and eloquent, and combined with her accent, I realised that she once must have lived in a different environment, surely a better place then this old Ex-Voultori's dusting lair.

I followed her to the doors of a large, long dining room. There was a single table that ranged the entire length of the room, with places set out for two. At one end of the table was Lord Aro, who was conversing with a young boy on a large horse. He seemed amused by what the boy was saying.

When she entered the room and saw that there were only two places she froze, after a moment she went up to the seat opposite Lord Aro, which was closest, and scooped up the armchair that was there. She took it out into a concealed side door, returning with a straight backed chair, which she set at the end of the table. She turned and left, not looking at me.

I realised with a start, that the armchair was for her normally, and that due to my presence she would not be feasting, here at least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LPOV

I closed the door behind me and stood outside the door, frozen, for a full minute before a small sound, a mix of a yelp and a sob escaped from my mouth.

I straightened up, and balled my fists furiously; I shook my head a little and started to jog down the corridor towards the garden.

I could feel the anger and indignation building up inside me.

My jog turned into a sprint and suddenly I was outside, I turned and saw a large oak tree I lunged at it and ripped at the branches, punched at the trunk and tore the tree to shreds.

I tried not to think about the way Aro was treating me, I tried not to dread the thought of visiting the Cullen's, and I tried not to hate this new vampire.

I just destroyed, and vent out my anger.

Minutes later the tree was bare and leaves and branches as thick as my torso lay scattered around the base. The trunk had a fist sized hole straight through it. I took a deep shuddering breathe, and turned back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

WHO IS LEAH

-------------------------------------------

RPOV

For the next week I spent my time between talking to Aro, reading old books in the research centre and hunting occasionally in the surrounding forests.

I had been 'vegetarian' for almost two years, and the idea still wasn't very appealing.

What I really wanted to do though, the whole time, was talk to the girl again. I saw her occasionally, flitting through the rooms, staring out of windows so perfectly still, that at times I was sure she was a vampire, if it wasn't the heartbeat I could hear pulsing inside of her.

She usually dodged me, or my questions, until finally, when I could take it no more; I left the research centre, turning the hundreds of state-of-the-art electronics off and wandered into a corridor I was sure I wasn't allowed in. I walked right up to a random door and alerted the laser beam across it so an almost silent siren wailed once.

Seconds later she was standing behind me.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, but curiously.

I turned around "I just wanted to get your attention. I wanted to talk to you."

She didn't say anything to that. I continued on

"You never answered my question, who are you? As in, what's your name?"

She seemed surprised by my question, but still on her guard. "You can call me Leah."

I nodded, "oh, Leah then," I scrutinised her face for a moment and I thought I saw a glimmer of someone else I knew…

She interrupted my thinking.

I think she was horrified that I was staring at her, but mostly just angry.

"A messenger, that's pretty low, for someone like you. Since when do the Cullen's send vampire messengers? …or were you sent to do something more?"

I bit back a retort to the insult and just said, "They're angry with me, and I'm on run-around duty for a few years."

She snorted, "Typical. Are you vegetarian then?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I'd love to grab something better to eat while I'm here, but I think my eyes won't have gone gold enough in time."

I wondered what she ate.

She knew what I was thinking, because she smiled haughtily and said "Well, there's a night club in town, full of drunken tourists, or if you wanna play it safe, there are a lot bears in these mountains."

I really wanted to ask her what she ate, what she was, but I knew I couldn't. It was like a game, and if I asked directly, it would be game over.

She changed the subject abruptly.

"What did you do to annoy the Cullen's?"

"Well, Claire, have you heard of her? The one who tried to kill Jasper? I was in Claire's coven, and after that fight broke up, they suggested that I hang around to prove my… loyalty."

She frowned. "Slippery pricks."

"So, what about you?" I queried

She looked down at herself deliberating, her soft and bushy tail wrapped around her torso, curling on her stomach. "I'm sure you can guess the most of it" she said slyly, "but I turned to Aro because he knows so much and, well, his enemies are no friends of mine."

"Aro's enemies?" I prompted.

Lord Aro was once a part of the Voultori, the vampire, well, not royalty, but peace-keepers and the force that secured vampire society remained secret from humans. Nearly a centaury ago the Cullen Family, one of the strongest families in vampire history, with numbers up to twenty, had overruled the Voultori, and now a council is formed, composing of eight of the original twenty, including other, non-vampire beings and two humans.

As a part of the Cullen revolution, humans were invited to explore the supposedly 'legendary' world around them. The progress on that front is slow and filled with much arguments and fear over humans' reaction to the existence of super-natural creatures, particularly vampires.

Surely, the Cullen family, with their peaceful lifestyle and encouragement into 'vegetarian' ways could form few enemies? Aro, the last of the Voultori was probably the exception.

I smiled and twisted her question from before.

"What did the Cullen's do to annoy you?"

"Had a child" came the sour reply.

Now I was even more puzzled. Of the Cullen's there were a couple Edward and Bella, who had a remarkable half-vampire child; Renesmee.

Renesmee was world famous, she had a communication talent and she was a renowned artist, director and holo-film maker. Over the last few centauries her 'profile' changed, but with the improved technologies she dominated the entertainment and artistic world, vampiric and otherwise.

It is rumoured that Renesmee had a son.

She is a remarkable woman and everyone that's met her can't help but be enthralled by her. I had met her once, when she was a child, as a favour to Carlisle, the then head of the Cullen Family.

Why this half-wolf girl would have a grudge against such an idealist was beyond me. The Cullen's rule had opened connections to other legendary creatures, including shape-shifters and Children of the Moon, were-wolves.

Surely a creature like her would appreciate the Cullen's?

"Regardless," she drawled, "visiting the _almighty rulers_, will be unpleasant for me, will this meeting last long, do you think?"

"At least a week, many peoples will be coming to the Cullen residence, all the important ones anyway."

She laughed. "And they still consider Aro 'important'? What's this meeting about anyway?"

I frowned "Vegetarianism, and how great it is."

She leaned back against the corridor's wall.

"Once, I met this girl, her name was Tara, she was just getting over the new-born stage, and was leaving the Cullen's Centre for good; she told me her story. As a human she was a _real_ vegetarian. She worked in Alaska, trying to save the polar bears and wolves, when she got lost in a snow storm and nearly froze to death, then she was bitten.

She told me how it had made her sick, to drink animal's blood instead of humans'. She had tried to starve herself instead. She realised that it was necessary to kill to survive, but she still didn't think much of only drinking from animals. She figured a balance was better; humans, animals, whichever was closest.

She wanted revenge for them keeping her in the Centre, and I joined in for the ride. We hung out together for a few months, still in Cullen territory, where it's 'illegal' to kill humans, and we starved ourselves. Then one night we snuck into a zoo that was holding an overnight zoo-trip, and we killed, and ate everything worth eating in the whole zoo. The Cullen's were furious, obviously, and Tara died; for all the Cullen's' sacrifice and compassion, their not very understanding of other people's views. I hate them."

Whoa, this girl was apart of the famous massacre in Cullen territory? I remembered that story; it was shortly after Carlisle had died.

If she was a part of the massacre, why hadn't a half-wolf been a highlight in the story? And more importantly, why had they let her live? There was no way she could have escaped the Cullen's, so they must have let her go. The Cullen's took their justice seriously; to let one person off the hook was rare for them, it almost counted as corruption on their behalf.

This girl must have some connection to the Cullen's for them to be so lenient.

Leah's ears pricked up. "I got to go. See you"

She ran off.

-------------------------------------------------

LPOV

What did Aro want now? I had been living with him for nearly fifty years and when I first moved in he had treated me so much better than anyone else.

He had treated me equally, and as one of the oldest vampires in the world, he didn't care much how I looked or acted. But recently, he had been treating me more like a hanger-on from when he was in power, then a student. He had taught me so much about vampires, shape-shifters, humans and Children of the Moon. He was nearly 1500 years old, he had seen it all. He even still beats me at a fight. But that's mostly because my strength is nothing in compared to a true vampire's.

I rounded the corner to the dining room, where Lord Aro was toying with an elderly man.

I rolled my eyes, the more animals he drank from, the more he relished in teasing the humans.

The old man goggled at me as I walked in.

"What did you want, Aro?" I asked, ignoring the human.

"To talk to you about appropriate behaviour when we meet the Cullen's" he replied gleefully, watching the man's reaction to me.

I took a deliberate stare at the human, he shivered.

"Aren't you going to finish?" I said, deliberately scaring the old man.

Aro shrugged, "You can drink from him, it smells terrible to my nose."

"Oh, gee, thanks" I said sarcastically.

I ran at the man and jumped up to his shoulders; I gouged his entrails out with my back legs and bit into his neck. He died.

I lifted my mouth from his throat and looked up at Aro.

"What did you want to say?"

"Simple, don't make a scene, don't get in anybodies way, don't let anyone who doesn't already know you exist know you do, and don't ruin this chance for me to get in the Cullen's favour."

I shrugged. "Sure, sure" I said quoting… I shook my head.  
"Yessir!"

I turned out of the room dragging the body behind me.

Absently, I started ripping strips of flesh off the man's arm and chewing on them with my rough teeth, my tail wagging dismally behind me.

I unexpectedly remembered how curious Rohan had been about me, and giggled to myself at the thought of asking him if he wanted to share.

He would stare, blank faced no doubt, and then act all smooth as if he didn't mind at all.

I frowned; I was getting to know that vampire better than I should.


	3. Chapter 3

TRAVELLING

--------------------------------------------------

RPOV

Lord Aro was old, so we travelled by road, in a sports car, no less.

Where the humans had created borders, or destructed zones, we travelled by foot, finding a new car and going on.

Each vehicle seemed to get shabbier and shabbier in my opinion.

Unfortunately, Aro seemed to get grumpier with every leg of the journey, and he vented his frustrations out on Leah.

She wouldn't admit it, but every time he annoyed her, there seemed to be an object of destruction in our path, usually buildings and trees. Big buildings and trees.

So much for 'less public' means of transport; with Leah leaving a trail behind, surely even a human could follow our path.

We talked for hours (we had enough time, stupid slow sports cars). We hardly ever broached a serious topic, and whenever we did Leah would act all earnestly serious in my opinion, but then flee whenever I asked her something too deep. She frustrated me, but I was utterly charmed by her.

She had such fresh and different views on everything, and she often blatantly scorned and disagreed with the Cullen's rule.

Sure, most vampire's weren't completely happy with the way the Cullen's force-fed vegetarianism upon everyone, and had created veggo-zones, where no vampire could feast.

They also demanded that any new-borns be brought to them and kept in their Centre, until they were in control enough to roam freely. Some people secretly hated the Centre and believed that the Cullen's messed with the new-borns while they were still fragile and convinced them to be vegetarians.

They also had a harsh view on the world, but were for the most part, fair.

Most importantly, there was no way anyone could ever over-throw the Cullen's. They had the complete loyalty of Were-wolves, whom they had resurrected from near extinction. The Cullen's also had ties with shape-shifting wolves and most importantly, nuclear bombs, which were one of the few human-weapons which could destroy even us immortals.

Few spoke against the Cullen's openly.

One night, when Leah was sleeping off in the forest (she slept, which was more evidence against her being vampire) to the south of where Aro and I were sitting, I asked him why he lived with her.

I think he was offended by my choice of words, because he said "The wolf-girl lives with _me_ because once, when things were better for me, I was a collector of rare and exquisite things. She reminds me of those times, of those things I had. As of late, going to the Cullen's', who have a large collection of rare things, namely power, has ignited my bitter disappointment in lost things."

Lord Aro was very old, and he sometimes confused me.

I wondered just how 'rare' Leah was. I had to agree with the ancient vampire though, she was sure something special.

--------------------------------------------

LPOV

I smelt the town before I saw it. Of course I could smell it. Humans reek, and not just of their own delicious scent either, but of factories, and exhaust fumes and sewerage.

We came at the castle from the south, downwind, so I could smell some of the Cullen's inside.

I wanted to scream out loud.

We came to the front doors, where a minor vampire led us in. I stood behind Aro, covered in a large coat, trying to be inconspicuous, which is difficult when you have wolf-ears and smell unlike anything else.

The minor-league vampires goggled at me, but didn't say anything.

The stupid Cullen's must train them or something.

I carried Aro and my stuff up to the guestroom, of which I was glad; I had half feared they'd give me my old room. I sighed and stayed in the guestroom all day. Aro flitted in briefly to tell me that Renesmee was in the castle somewhere.

That was the final straw.

When dawn broke I got up and headed out of the castle.

Halfway to the great entrance doors, Rohan caught up with me. I was glad I had not bumped into anybody else. Especially not a Cullen.

He chided me, saying that I couldn't just wander around, especially in foreign territory.

I wished this _was_ foreign territory. But, it did remind me of a certain mountain that I liked.

I asked him to come running with me.

He agreed.

As horribly familiar as the forest was; I still loved it. The dark shadowy canopy, the soft lichens and grass under my feet, the fresh untainted air, filled with the smells of sizeable prey, and the glimpses of clear midnight sky.

Rohan was keeping pace with me quite easily.

I decided to step things up a bit. We ran in a huge oval around the castle's territory, over grass plains, in the outskirts of small towns, through a small swamp, then to the base of the biggest mountain in the area. That's where I stopped.

After a second Rohan was standing beside me. We stood, statue-like still, facing each other. Above our heads the moon was perfectly bone-white and full.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He frowned "Did you want me to leave?"

I smiled, "I'll meet back up with you at dawn where we started." I left, and ran off to the west.

I circled the mountain, so I was on its other side, I didn't particularly want for him to know where I was going.

Eagerly, I started to climb to the top, the moon calling me.


	4. Chapter 4

OF MOON AND LOVE

---------------------------------------------

RPOV

Shit. Why had she left? Where did she go? Did she always have to be so god-damn mysterious?

I growled in impatience.

I had about four hours to kill. Well, waiting around doing nothing wasn't anything new when you were a vampire.

Out of sheer boredom, I started to climb the mountain from the East.

About three-quarters of the way up, I heard her.

It had to be her, no one else could make such a noise; it was an almost-howl.

I froze mesmerised.

She was… singing.

I looked up and saw the full moon. Her singing was a beautiful mix of howling, jazz, choir and opera.

She didn't use many words, but it was clear that she was singing about the moon, about life, death, love and everything in-between.

She was captivating, and slightly mournful.

I followed her voice to the peek of the mountain and hid behind a large boulder.

I listened to her, utterly rapt.

Finally her moon-song came to a breath-taking crescendo, and finished.

She sat down and stared at the moon.

I stood up, ready to leave, but she heard me.

She turned around sharply. When she saw it was me, she blushed.

"I, uh… I" I stuttered.

She grew angry, "What? You want to know what that was? What I was doing? You'd, you'd-"

"I know what you were doing. It was beautiful." I interrupted.

She blinked. After an awkward pause she asked "You don't think it was… unnatural? Feral? …weird?"

I shrugged, "like I said, beautiful."

She looked away.

"Leah, I didn't know you were up here, I swear. I just came up here, coz I was waiting. But, you were really beautiful."

She was, she was really beautiful to me, the way she had cried up to the moon, the way her body was leaning closer to mine; I had never felt so mesmerised by someone as I was by her.

I loved her.

We kissed, and didn't stop til we had both hit the floor, little puffs of snow flying as my, hungry cold vampire lips met her hot and wanting ones.

After a moment, she broke off.

"Rohan, I, I can't. _We_ can't. Rohan, I'm no good for you."

At that moment, I didn't care. I didn't care about anything else. I wanted her, this beautiful, magical woman. I needed her.

I held my body over hers, and lowered my lips needily, onto hers. She caved in. She wanted me, too.

After another moment, she broke off again.

"Rohan, you work for the Cullen's. They, they don't like me very much. They'll kill you." She warned

"I'll keep you a secret" I said, too absorbed in the feel of her lips against mine.

She shoved me in the chest, hard enough so that I stopped, and looked at her.

"Don't be stupid. You can't keep anything a secret from _Edward_." She spat the name.

"He'd kill you, just to spite me. But they'd never hurt me."

I growled, "I give up! How do you know the Cullen's?!"

She pushed me off her completely, softer this time. She sat up.

"I'm their grand-daughter. Well, technically, Edward and Bella's grand-daughter. Renesmee's third child."

"Third?" I said, astounded.

"Oh Yes," she sighed. "There's lot's of things the Cullen's don't tell anybody about their daughter."

----------------------------------------------------

LPOV

"Firstly, Renesmee is in love with a shape-shifter. A wolf called Jacob Black. Renesmee is only half-immortal, so they could have children.

Their first, Micheal, was almost completely human. Maybe the only give-away would be that he eats his steak a little too rare, he looks especially beautiful in the sun, and he's very strong, for a human.

Their second child was almost an exact copy of Jacob, she's dark, and, at the age of 17, could transform into a wolf. Shannon has a terrible sense of humour, and has anger-management issues.

Renesmee was over-joyed with her two children. She's an idealist, and very… imagery. If she wants something to turn out a certain way, or, especially, _look,_ a certain way, she can show everyone else exactly what it should be like.

Her perfect little family of two.

Then she had me. I ruined her little image, I was… ugly. I was… something else. Then she had Gavin. Gavin was _my_ favourite. He was completely wolf, and he could communicate just like his mother. He was gorgeous. But he was mortal. He only lived to be 43 years old.

My mother, she couldn't help herself, she had wanted everything to turn out a certain way, her perfect little way, and we, Gavin and I, just didn't fit in with that.

She was selfish, she couldn't help herself, but every time she envisioned her family, she saw me as being different; as being completely, perfectly human. She thought I could be beautiful. But I wasn't. I was ugly.

And Gavin, when she envisioned him, he was always as a _pet_. As someone who wasn't quite in with the rest of the family. She broke our hearts, and I don't think she could help herself. Our father, Jacob was torn. He understood us and loved us more than she ever would, but he was too in love with her to stop her, too hypnotized by her to say anything meaningful.

We lived by ourselves, and when the rest of the family came to visit, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, Kurt and Sarah, Jason, Charlotte and Peter, Sam and Emily, Mike, Carrie and John. They all… favoured Renesmee. Sometimes, they felt sorry for us, but Renesmee was just too lovely and too wonderful that they all thought that somehow, Gavin and I must be the antagonists.

I didn't help, you heard about Tara, well there were many more episodes than that, and eventually I ran away with Gavin.

He died 10 years after. I came back then, when Gavin was dying of old age.

That was when Carios and Aro made their final attack. They had rounded hundreds from the south, and created many new-borns.

Do you remember it? When the attack failed and Carios died, I joined Aro.

For once, I told Renesmee of my own 'image' one where I was the adored treasure and student of a vampire far wiser than her.

I really had hoped it would break her heart.

But that was eons ago, and a little childish of me. Edward and Bella, even though I am their grand-daughter, hate me; and rightfully so. I tried my hardest to hurt Renesmee, and I joined forces with their enemy, Aro. I never accepted their ideas of vegetarianism and helping humans; many times I deliberately went on a killing spree right under their noses.

But Edward, he's a stiff old traditionalist. In memory of Carlisle and Esme, he, and some of the others, and Jacob, they wouldn't allow me to be destroyed, they would never kill me like a stranger.

But they do hate me, and they are all yearning for revenge.

Killing you would be perfect vengeance, completely justified in their minds.

You can't keep me secret from Edward. Or that new one they've got; Bridgette. She freaks the hell out of me with her freaky I-know-your-secrets thing.

If we can stop this now, then maybe, maybe-"

Rohan put a finger to my lips. "Shh" he crooned.

He looked me in the eyes and said

"There's no turning back now. There's no stopping this, or ending it."

I stared back at him for a long minute.

"Then I've killed you."

He shook his head. "No, we can find a way around this. If we can't run or hide, then…"

He growled impatiently. "There's got to be something!"

"I'll have to talk to her. I'll have to ask her to… forgive me."

I paused. "That's so wrong, after all she's done to me… but that's not important right now, I can save you. I'll just pucker up and talk to the bitch. I can lie. I can lie convincingly…"

I stood up. "Let's go, right now."

He held my hand, "No, wait; let's sit up here a bit. The moon…."

I sighed, and sat back down again, so we were nearly sitting in each others laps. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"The moon is calling."


	5. Chapter 5

MEXICAN SHOWDOWN

--------------------------------------

RPOV

We walked back in relative silence, my hand around her waist, her bushy tail curling behind our backs. It felt strangely normal and comfortable there, considering it was a tail.

As we neared the great front doors we paused, should we knock? Or just slam right in making an entrance? As it was, the door opened without our having to do anything. We kept walking.

Inside Alice was talking to Jasper, she turned to face us. She hissed when she Leah, then turned, grabbing Jasper's hand out of the room. In seconds the front hall was filled with people, it seemed we had interrupted the meeting on vegetarianism. Hundred's of people were there, including all of the remaining Cullen's and Renesmee.

Silence reined the large hall, eventually everyone's eyes rested on Edward and Bella, the leaders.

Bella started to speak "Leah, why are you here? What have-"

She was cut off when Leah walked up to Renesmee, standing inches in front of her.

Leah huffed, and said "Hey, Mum" coldly.

Half the crowd gasped, they had not known of Renesmee's child. In seconds Bella, Edward and a short stout vampire called Vance, had surrounded Leah. At the same time Jasper and Alice had surrounded me, holding my arms so that I couldn't move, Alice even pulled on my hair, hissing quietly.

Things weren't going so well.

--------------------------------------------------------

LPOV

Things were going like shit.

I flicked a look back Rohan, Jasper and Alice were there, probably looking for a little revenge. I bit my lip and turned back to face my mother. Only Renesmee was going to help me out of this situation, she was the key to Rohan's safety.

"Will you have them kill my lover, Renesmee? Did it hurt that much not being included in something I wanted? Did it hurt you?"

At that, Bella grabbed my arm, her steely grip digging into my skin.

I went on "You know why I did those things don't you? You do know, don't you?"

Edward grabbed my other arm and hissed,"Everyone knew, Leah. You never tried to co-operate, you never had the compassion of your mother or father. You nev-"

I interrupted him "I can't fight them, Renesmee. I guess it's up to you."

I lost my nerve. My plan was to dare her to kill me, hoping she wouldn't. I thought that had been my only chance. It definitely would've been easier than talking about why I left.

I wanted to change tact; I had deliberately waked away from Rohan, thinking it would offer him some protection. Now the only thing that was holding me back were the ice-cold hands of my grandparents. How I wanted to run back to Rohan, hold him one more time…

Renesmee blinked slowly. "Why did you kill all those people, Leah?"

I struggled to fight my resolve, "Humans, mother. I killed all those humans, because I am part vampire. Whether you like it or not, that's what vampires do. I ate them all because I was hungry, and that's natural, for human eaters to eat humans when they get hungry. It's also natural for human's to protect themselves from their predators, and kill them when they can. Carlisle's death wasn't something odd or unique; when Carlisle deliberately let the humans take him away he should've known he wouldn't have come back. "

A man from in the crowd, who was clearly a southern vampire, spoke up, "I agree with… her. Vampires drink human blood. It's not monstrous. It's natural."

Edward spun around, letting go of me, looking furious.

A small female vampire with long dirty-blonde hair pointed at a human, who was armed to the teeth with weaponry and carrying a cross, "How can we expect to live in peace with humans? We are their natural enemy. Already their numbers are unnaturally high, due to lack of vampire feeding. This man is a vampire-hunter; he has already said he does not care for vegetarians. He would kill us all, and with weapons like his, he can. You can not say it came as a surprise when they killed Esme and Carlisle. Even Carlisle, the most dedicated of our kind was killed by them. They will kill us all if you let our existence be known. It is suicide. We must kill all humans who know of our existence and who manufacture weapons to destroy us. "

Edward shook with fury, rattled by the talk of his dead father and mother.

Renesmee asked me another question "Why did you join Aro?"

Aro, who was in the crowd, froze. He watched me intently, waiting for what I would say.

I shrugged. "For revenge, mother, I was angry, and he knows so much, he treated me better than most of you did."

Bella gasped "But he killed Rosalie! How could you befriend him when he killed someone from your own family?!"

"It was a power struggle, of course people die. Besides, Rosalie hated me. We never considered each other family."

She dropped my arm, disgusted.

Rensemee asked me her last question

"Do you consider me family?"

I froze, stumped. Behind me I heard Rohan pant heavily. I whipped around and saw Alice pulling on Rohan's arm so hard it was about to come off, I started to run towards him, but was blocked by several vampires that I didn't recognise. They were a hundred times stronger than me. I called out, "Rohan!" Alice realised his arm, but glowered at me.

No one else moved. They waited for me to answer Renesmee's question.

I turned back to her.

"Gavin, I considered my brother. Jacob, I consider family. Micheal and Shannon… I guess so. I can accept them. Resenesmee, you were a shit mother and I really did hate you. But, yeah, I can consider you family."

Renesmee nodded, teary eyed.

Behind us, Alice screeched.

"This _nomad'_s people nearly killed Jasper! You can't let him leave with her; they'll come back and kill us all. Leah's always hated us, Always! She will convince this murdering nomad to help her come after us!"

Mike, a single Cullen, spoke up. "Did you predict hat? Or are you just afraid? The same thing happened to Kurt and Sarah. They won't come back to harm us."

"Yeah, Mike" snarled Bella "and look where you're judgement led us!"

I turned to Renesmee "So, everything's ok? Where's... Jake?"

She smiled. "He's home, you should visit him."

It was weird, seeing Renesmee smile at me, I turned and pushed my way through to Rohan (well, really they just let me through; I had no hope of pushing vampires anywhere.)

I held my hand out at Rohan. Alice was still yelling at a vampire on the other side of the room.

We descended the stairs and left, running for the forests.


End file.
